Vampire Knight: A promise
by Mantyke30
Summary: Akuma Shiyounin was a guardian in Cross Academy. Her happy life couldn't get any better, especially with Aido right by her side.But when he leaves...what would happen to her? and how much will her life change when he comes back years later? (on hold atm)
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight: A promise

Hello everyone! Im going to try my second fanfic attempt. I might get more motivated with this one though :)). Once again, I only own Akuma ok..and some characters that are obviously not part of VK. again, I DO NOT own vampire knight. I really love aido!! he's cute and funny. This story might get a bit cheesy and there might be some errors but i hope you guys still like it. Ok...Here i go..

* * *

chapter 1

Akuma stared outside her window, clutching her cellphone in her hand. The snow was falling gently and she could see some kids running around playing with the snow, throwing snow balls at each other. She tried to smile but the memory in her mind wouldn't leave her alone. It always made her cry and sometimes even break down. She gazed at her cellphone and checked her inbox...empty. She sighed and leaned her head on her window as her memory played in her head once again..

(flashback)

_Akuma saw Aido bring out a suitcase and started putting clothes in them. She stared at him curiously and walked towards him._

_"Aido, where are you going?" she asked._

_He looked at her and smiled. "I have a business meeting in France. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Akuma frowned. "Again? But what about that dinner we planned so that we could get together with our friends?"_

_"Then we'll just have to cancel it until I get back" he said without even looking at her._

_Akuma felt her heart break in half. Aido was never this serious about work. He used to put friends and family first but this time, it was different._

_"When will you be back?" she asked_

_Aido thought about it for a minute. "Um...maybe after 5 months.."_

_Akuma's eyes widened. "5 months?! You will actually miss our reunion in Cross Academy?!" she exclaimed._

_He hugs her close and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to come back before the reunion..ok?"_

_Akuma couldn't do anything but nod. She hugged him back tightly and said, "Promise me that you will come back..and that you wont forget about me..."_

_Aido smiled at her and hugged her tighter. "I promise.."_

_

* * *

_

(end of flashback)

Akuma hugged her knees close to her as she tried not to cry. Its been 5 years since that day and Aido stopped calling, texting or e mailing her. He even forgot to greet her on her birthday. He failed to come on their reunions and get togethers and his excuse was always about work. She waited for him in the airport but never came, leaving her to get back home crying. Akuma wiped a tear off her eyes as she remembered all of this and sadly went into her bed and let sleep take her, hoping that someday...he would really come back.

* * *

(Germany)

Aido was writing on several files about the new campaign for his company. The Phoenix Corporation was having a huge event in a few days and being the president of this company, Aido has to work double time to finish all the needed preparations. He flipped through some files and wrote down some things on the sheet of paper before putting down his pen and closed his eyes.

*sigh* [..eleven more paper works to go before i have to go attend the venue..] he thought.

He opened his eyes again and started typing on his mini laptop on his desk. He always does this to fight off stress as he looks around the internet for his favorite rpg game. He checked his calendar to see the date today.

February 14

Aido stopped typing and continued to stare at the date. He clicked the intercom on and called his secretary.

"Hey, do you know if there's anything special about February 14?" he asked.

The secretary thought for a moment before replying, "Well..yes. February 14 marks Valentines Day sir."

Aido thanked his secretary before resuming on this thoughts. [..Valentines Day..]

He shooked his head and got back to his files, but he easily lost interest in them. He was still wondering...thinking if he had forgotten about something. He got up and walked towards his shelves of books and began to search for something that can help him remember. As he tried to pull out a book, he accidentally knocked over a dictionary, which toppled the other books next to it. After watching them fall like dominoes, a blue photo album fell on the floor with a thud. Curious, he bent down and picked it up, wiping some of the dust off of it. The album looked like it was never opened for a long time know and it was at the very back of the shelf. He began to flip through it and saw pictures of him and some girl. She had blue eyes and short brown hair, wearing a day class uniform while he wore his usual night class uniform. He racked his brain for answers about who this girl was until he finally remembered.

(flashback)

_Aido was walking around the campus of Cross Academy, feeling bored. Homework was never actually his thing and he usually asked Akatsuki to help him. A brunette ran towards him and embraced him from behind. He laughed and turned around to hug her back and to see her smiling face that never fails to make him happy._

_"Whatcha doin?" she asked_

_"Well....nothing!" he laughed_

_She laughed and messed up his hair. "Then you're lucky. I still have to patrol the campus before i head to my study desk and do some homework" _

_Aido smiled. "No way. I am totally bored. I couldn't find anything to do in the dorm"_

_She gazed up and pointed at the clear night sky, making Aido stare at it too._

_"See that? Its Sirius, the brightest star that you can see." she said_

_Aido looked at her and stroked her cheek. "Nah...i dont think so. Because for me..you're the brightest star out there.."_

_She blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you"_

_Aido hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Of course. You are my hime-chan"_

_She raised her eyebrow. "Hime-chan? well...arent you cheesy. If i am your hime..then what's my name again?"_

_Aido smiled and replied, "Your name dear princess is.."_

_

* * *

_

(end of flashback)

_"_..Akuma.."

Aido closed the photo album and placed it on his desk. He felt like a total jerk since he actually forgot about her. He opened his cellphone and checked his sent messages. He felt his heart break when he saw that the last text message he sent her was dated five years ago. He pressed the intercom and said, "Kathy, when is the next flight to Japan?"

The secretary looked at her files in the computer and replied, "Um...tomorrow sir."

"Alright. Please book me a flight ticket for that plane as soon as possible" he said

[..Im coming back Akuma..please wait for me..] he thought as he got up and pulled on his coat and left his office.

* * *

(the Next day)

Steven knocked on Akuma's door. It was already 10:00 am and she was the only one who hasn't eaten breakfast yet. His older brothers Cole, Robby and Ken couldn't help but eat even if she wasn't awake yet. Being the youngest of the four boys, he decided to wait for her. twenty seconds has passed and no answer. He knocked again but this time a bit louder.

"Akuma, time to get up" he called out.

No answer.

He turned the knob and raised an eyebrow when he found it unlocked. He walked in silently and saw Akuma holding her cellphone and staring outside again just like she always did everyday since "HE" left. He walked towards her and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, breakfast is ready"

"Not hungry" she said without even looking at him.

Steven sighed and turned around. "I'll just bring it up for you" he said before heading outside her room.

Akuma stared at the snowflakes that slowly falls from the sky. It reminded her of the times that Aido did that trick to amuse her when they were bored. Tears of anger began to fall as she slammed her fist onto her bedroom wall. Because of this, she started making decisions that even her family was shocked when she told them about it. She got into fights often and sometimes get sent to jail. When her parents asked her why, her usual reply was, "..Because i just want to.."

There were also times when her brothers find her drinking in a club. And when she tries to slash her wrists, her brothers had to tie her down when she gets too stubborn. She didn't really care what happens her life. She spent it crying over a guy who totally wrecked her life years ago. She wiped her face with her sleeve and threw her cellphone on the floor. She stared once again at the falling snow, reminiscing in the memories of him that she had left.

[..Why...did you forget about me...?] she thought as she hugged her knees and cried silently.

Unknowingly, Steven was watching her. He came back with a tray of food when she started crying. He was saddened whenever his little sister was like this and that he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't do anything and continued to watch her from outside.

* * *

Well....how did my teaser go? A bit sad if you ask me but it might get a bit worse later on. There might be a lot of fights and sad moments in this story, but im sorry if it gets too cheesy ^_^. I'll update soon and i hope you guys will wait for it. Thanks for reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

WEEEE! 2nd chapter!!! This is also a bit sad in my opinion. And expect alot of sad moments in this story. There would be fights (the ones with slaying lvl E's and all that) coming soon so please wait for them and happy reading ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

(Germany)

Aido sat down on his chair feeling frustrated. Right after packing up all his belongings and canceling all of his meetings and conferences today, his secretary called him to inform him that there wasn't any available ticket left for Japan. He was also told that the next flight was three weeks from now. His parents were using all of their private jets for business purposes, which meant that he couldn't use one today. He looked at his picture with Akuma sadly and felt guilty. He reached for his cellphone and a spark of hope went in him as he found her number in his contacts. He immedialtely dialed the number and waited for her to pick up...

* * *

(Japan)

Akuma placed her cellphone on the table and sat down in the living room and began to watch tv. Her brother Cole silently creeped up towards the table and snatched her cellphone and ran towards the kitchen where Ken and Robby were waiting for him.

"Any messages lately?" asked Ken

Cole flipped through her inbox and searched a bit but shooked his head. ".nope.."

Robby sighed. " as usual. do we still have to do this? you cant possibly think that that moron will text her anytime soon.."

"We've been doing this for the past five years. It wont hurt if we continue this for a bit longer right? for Akuma's sake.." said Ken

Robby rolled his eyes. "fine but if he doesn't call her right now i am soooo not going to be part of this pathetic checking service anymore.."

At the same time, Akuma's cellphone rang. The boys all had shocked expressions as Cole picked up. "..hello..?"

(in the other line)

Aido sat up straight and cleared his throat. [..OMG..someone picked up..] " um...good afternoon. is Akuma there?" he asked

(in the other line)

Cole cringed at the sound of his voice. "Its the moron!!"

"OH FINALLY!" exclaimed Robby.

Cole nudged him on the ribs and shushed him before turning back to the phone. "Yeah..Akuma's here. Who's this?

(in the other line)

Aido's eyes widened as he recognized his voice. [..oh crap..] "it-its Aido...Aido hanabusa.."

(in the other line)

Cole twitched in annoyance. "What do you want jackass?!"

Robby grabbed the cellphone from him. "Yeah..its been awhile since you a**ctually **called. What's the catch? trying to make it up to Akuma? Never will I..."

Ken snatched the phone right off his hands before he could finish and sighed. "..what do you want Aido?.."

(in the other line)

Aido felt his throat dry and couldn't find the courage to speak. He could tell from their voices that they were really pissed at him. He stayed silent for a few minutes before he answered,

"i..i just want to talk to her.."

(in the other line)

Ken thought about it for a long time. Robby and Cole tried to steal the cellphone from him but since he was the tallest, they had no chance. [..she wouldn't want to talk to him anyway..] he thought as he gazed at her in the living room. "uh...Aido? Now is not the right time. She..doesn't want to see nor hear from you. im sorry.."

and with that..he ended the call.

(germany)

Aido slumped back to his chair feeling hartbroken. He didn't think that they would be the one's who would pick up and he didn't expect them to turn him down instead without even hearing from her. An e mail appeared in his computer which made his heart leap for joy.

* * *

(e mail)

_Dear Master Aido,_

_We are sorry about the inconvenience of your private jets. Madam _(aido's mom) _had to use them all for her conference today but she was willing to leave one more for you to use. It is now in hangar 16 at this moment and you may use it for your own personal needs._

_From: Phoenix Flight Command Center

* * *

_

Aido immediately grabbed his bags and rushed down the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator and got into his waiting limo outside. Once his bags where properly placed in the trunk, he instructed the chauffeur where to go and drove towards his company's private airport.

(few minutes later)

When he got there, his escorts loaded his baggage into the jet's cabin while he made his way into his jet before take off. Six flight attendants made his flight very comfortable, especially when the flight took 12-14 hours. He didnt really care how long the flight took since his mind was too focused on seeing Akuma again after so many years. Then, right when he thought about it, he began to feel depressed.

[..its been..five years...since we last saw each other...] he thought gloomily.

A flight attendant came and set up his laptop. She bowed politely as she left to fix his meal while Aido went online in Yahoo Messenger. To his surprise, there was something there that made his heart skip a beat...

Akuma Shiyounin: Online

Aido took deep breaths as he double-clicked her name and a small window appeared. He thought about what to say yet he was afraid of what she might think of him. He summoned up all of his courage and started to type

* * *

(chat box)

_aido: um...hey_

_akuma: (nothing)_

_aido: ...uh...its nice to see you again.. :)_

_akuma: (nothing)_

_aido: ....._

_aido: hime-chan?_

_akuma:..._

_akuma: ...dont..call me that..._

_aido: ..._

_aido: ..why?.._

_akuma: because...i dont want you too.._

_aido: ..._

_akuma: ..._

_akuma: ...what do you want?.._

_aido: o.O um...to say hi? and its nice to see you again?.._

_akuma: (nothing)_

_aido: ..._

_aido: ..akuma..im sorry..._

_akuma: ..._

_aido: i..i didn't mean to let you wait. it just that..work has been hectic these days..._

_akuma: days? you mean years right? because in all these years, what i've been hearing from you was work work work. always about work! _

_aido: ..._

_akuma: ..._

_akuma: ...unless you have something else to say other than **work**..say it now.._

_aido: ..._

_akuma: ..._

_aido: i..wanted to say...im sorry_

_akuma: ..._

_aido: i really am..from the bottom of my heart..and...i love you..  
_

_akuma: ...._

_akuma: ...for five years..i have been waiting for you to say that.._

_akuma: ..five years..since i started doing things that i regret until now.._

_aido: ..._

_akuma: but..now that you finally said what i was longing for...i don't know the reason why..i could still feel the pain that i felt ever since you left...  
_

_aido: ..._

_akuma: ...i feel...that..saying it to me..isn't enough.._

*Akuma shiyounin has logged out*

_

* * *

_(aido's jet)

Aido felt his eyes water. He never expected it to end like this. He checked his watch and concluded that there was eight hours left before he arrives in Japan. Aido turned off his laptop and set it aside. He inclined his seat so that it became a make-shift bed and brought out pillows and a blanket. He fluffed the pillows and spreaded the blanket over him. He layed down on the bed and closed the windows of his seat. The light dimmed and everything was quiet. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tears falling on his cheeks, and only had one thing in his mind...Akuma.

* * *

Hello again. Was it ok? Seems kinda sad right? and im afraid it might just get even sadder soon. The love that these two had is slowly fading away. Will they find the way to love each other the same way again? Or will it just end right here? Tune in the next chapter and please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYONE!..AGAIN!..CHAPTER 3!!!! sad sad sad, that all i can say. Thank you for reviewing this story guys. I hope you'll like this chapter too just like the first 2 chapters. and dont forget to review~! Ok...are you ready? here we go...

* * *

Chapter 3

Akuma checked her clock and groaned. Her head was aching and she couldnt even walk properly to her bed. It was 2:00 in the morning when she got fed up with drinking all night. Staying up late didn't really bother her. The scent of beer can be smelled in her room and at least five bottles of them lay scattered on the floor. Her brothers tried to confiscate them but she seems to have an unlimited supply of beer and they didn't know where to find them. Sometimes, when she gets too drunk, she runs outside and starts killing lvl Es. The problem is...she couldn't tell which one is a lvl E from an ally or a friend. When this happens, her brothers had to chase her down and bring her home even if it means tying her up and dragging her. She placed her cellphone next to her and closed her eyes. Memories began flood her mind of "him". One in particular was the memory of how she met him...

* * *

(dream)

_Akuma watched her brother curiously as he talked to the headmaster. It was her first day in Cross Academy and Ken was discussing with Kaein Cross about her being a guardian. Surprisingly, the chairman agreed. After settling herself in her dorm room, Akuma decided to explore the campus. Walking along the path towards the classrooms, something caught her attention. There she stood staring at a huge gate. She could clearly see another building behind it and tried to push the gates open._

_"you cant go in there!" exclaimed a voice_

_Akuma turned around and saw a girl with the same uniform as her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She also has the sash of a guardian around her arm and had a long metal staff with her._

_"oh sorry. im new here. i didnt know" apologized akuma_

_"its ok. by the way, im yuki." said the girl happily_

_Before Akuma could say anything, the gates behind her began to open. A group of students pushed her aside and started screaming widely. _

_"IDOL-SEMPAI!!!" "WILD-SEMPAI!!" "AHH! ICHIJOU-SEMPAI IS SO HOT!!!"_

_Akuma stood up and dusted off her clothes while glaring at the students. Yuki laughed and patted her back. "dont worry. they do that alot.."_

_Akuma jumped onto a tree branch to see what was going on. The students , mostly female, where lined up at the sides and students in white uniforms were walking in between them. One of them was a blonde guy with blue eyes. He was doing gun imitations and making some girls faint. As soon as Akuma saw him, she new what he was._

_A vampire_

_She jumped down and walked towards Yuki. "hey...could you tell me why there are..**things** in this academy?"_

_Yuki smiled at her sheepishly and whispered into her ear, "the chairman wanted humans and vampires to co-exist. thats why there are people like us to prevent the **night class**, who are all vampires, from assaulting the day class students, who are all humans, and to make sure that they wont drink their blood.."_

_As she was talking to Yuki, she didn't notice someone approaching them. The guys hugged Yuki from behind and smiled at her. "YUKI-CHAN!!!"_

_Yuki's eyes widened and she began to struggle from his bear hug. "aido-sempai! pls let go and proceed to our classroom NOW!!"_

_Aido laughed at her as he saw the day class students glare at them. He was about to say something when he saw Akuma. He immediately released Yuki and stared at her, ike he was in a trance. Akuma rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Aido snapped out of his daze and ran towards her and blocked her path. _

_He smile charmingly at her and said in a cool voice, "hey..im aido..aido hanabusa.."_

_Akuma shook her head and pushed him aside. "dont waste your time. i dont flirt with guys like you.."_

_Aido's mouth fell open in shock. [..my charm didn't work?!...] T_T  
_

_Ruka laughed out loud and Ichijou tried not to laugh at him as Aido glared at them_

_"oh wow...she's the first student who actually DIDN'T fall for your lame smiles.." teased Ruka_

_Aido ignored her as he watched Akuma walk away. He grinned and leaned on a tree trunk as he thought, [..hmm...this one is different. but no one can resist my cuteness...]_

_Akatsuki looked at Aido curiously. "hanabusa...you cant possibly be planning to chase her?.."_

_Aido smirked and patted his shoulder before making his way to his classroom. "..maybe.."_

_(FLASH! -change scene-)_

_Akuma sat down on a bench feeling exhausted. She has been constantly fighting lvl Es the entire night and every time she tried to rest, another lvl E comes out and tries to kill her. She closed her eyes so that she could take a nap, though she was sure she could still sense it if something will try to attack her. _

_In the bushes, Aido hid from her view. He has been following her all night trying to find a good place to accomplish his scheme. When he saw her lie down, he crept towards her, taking slow steps and tiptoed behind the bench she was lying on. Before he could do anything, Akuma's eyes suddenly opened and she jumped into the air and landed on the ground with a soft thud._

_"You jerk! what the hell do you think you're doing?! You've been following me all night and you know what...YOU'RE A FREAKIN' STALKER!!!" she screamed_

_She was about to shout out some more when Aido ran towards her and covered her mouth and pinned her gently onto a wall. Akuma's eyes widened and tried to break free but Aido was holding her wrist, making her unable to fight back. She glared at him hatefully and all he did was smile at her. He caressed her cheek and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Akuma felt her heart beating rapidly and felt her blood rush up to her cheeks. He smirked and stroked her hair before bending down to kiss her. Akuma stopped struggling and soon, she slowly closed her eyes. Aido placed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, and Akuma couldn't do anything but to kiss him back. _

_[..he's not a bad kisser... wait..WHAT THE HELL?! IM PLAYING RIGHT INTO HIS HANDS!!..] she thought before pushing him away, her breathing heavy._

_Aido smiled charmingly at her and said, "so?...how did it feel?.."_

_Akuma blushed and slapped him hard on his cheek. "THAT WAS VIOLATING MY PERSONAL SPACE YOU MORON!" she screamed before running back to her dorm room._

_Aido placed his hand on his cheek and winced, but at the same time he was happy. He walked back to his dorm room with a grin at his face, thinking nothing but Akuma._

_(FLASH! -change scene-)_

_Akuma walked back to her dorm room after classes. She dumped all of her books on her bed and saw a pink note fall out of her notebook. She stared at it curiously before bending down to pick it up. When she read what was written in it, her eyes widened and her blood rushed up to her cheeks.._

_**DEAR AKUMA,**_

_**MEET ME AT THE NIGHT DORM AT EIGHT O' CLOCK PM SHARP TODAY. WEAR SOMETHING NICE AND MAYBE A SEMI-FORMAL ATTIRE. I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU**_

_**FROM: AIDO HANABUSA.**_

_Akuma twitched in annoyance. She ripped the note into tiny little pieces and threw it in her trash can. She got her jacket and her sword and walked towards the night dorm. When she got there, she banged loudly on the gate and didn't stop until her hand began to bleed slightly. Soon, Aido came and opened the gate. He smirked when he saw her and said, "well...i didnt expect you to come this early. you must be really in to me.."_

_Akuma got even angrier and shook him by his collar. "listen you..dont even think that i'll actually like a jackass like you. there's no way im going to like you and neither will i go out with u!!!"_

_Aido grinned and was about to say something when he smelled something. He looked around,trying to spot where that delicious aroma was coming from and spotted Akuma's bleeding hand. His eyes glowed crimson and he grabbed her hand roughly and brought it near his mouth. Akuma's eyes widened when he began to lick the blood on her hand. She tried to take it back but he has a strong grip. He stopped licking and walked slowly towards her, his eyes still glowing. Akuma walked backwards, away from him. Aido quickly went behind her and wrapped an arm around her. He used his other hand to push her short brown hair away from her neck._

_Aido tried his best to composed himself, yet his vampire instincts is making it hard for him to resist. "..may i..drink from you neck?.."_

_Akuma's eyes widened and she shivered slightly. But surprisingly, she didn't struggle. She calmed down and avoided his gaze. Aido hugged her tightly and licked her neck slowly. She tensed a bit as she felt his tongue on her skin. She began to feel scared when she felt his sharp fangs on her neck. Aido felt her uneasiness and pulled her close before sinking his fangs into her neck. Akuma winced and closed her eyes as she felt her blood get sucked out of her. Aido moaned because of the sweet taste of her blood. He continued to feed from her, his eyes was a bright crimson. When he felt Akuma's body began to limp, he pulled away and licked the streams of blood from her neck. Her face was flushed and her cheeks had a light shade of pink._

_Aido turned to face her and smiled. "..thank you.."_

_Akuma blushed even harder and looked away. She tried to walk back to her dorm but because of blood loss, she couldn't walk properly. When Aido saw that she was having a hard time, he placed her arm around his shoulder and supported her, helping her get back to her room to get some rest.

* * *

_

HI AGAIN!! so..how did this one go? i followed on of my reviews and made chapter 3 about how my OC began to like Aido. Thanx for waiting for this one to come out. Please review my story and stay tuned for my next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

HI~!!! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!! the last chapter was all about flashbacks as you all know. In chapter 4, it brings us back to the present as Aido finally comes back to Japan!!! Wonder what will happen if he meets up with Akuma...lets see...

* * *

Chapter 4

The jet landed softly on the runway of Japan's airport at 9:30 pm. Aido sat upright and stretched his arms, yawning sleepily and a bit annoyed for being disturbed while he was sleeping. As he looked outside the jet's window, he smiled as he saw the bright lights of Japan. The attendants helped each other unload Aido's baggage as he walked inside the immigration room. After he successfully entered the main part of the airport, he was surprised to see businessmen waiting for him.

"welcome back to Japan Mr. Aido. would you please accompany us in your welcome back party?" asked one business man.

Aido's eyes widened. "h-how did you know i was coming back?"

The businessman smiled. "we have our sources. the senate invites you to our dinner party with the vampire hunter association"

"The hunter association?..but why?" he asked

Another businessman came forward and bowed politely. "we will explain further when we are on our way. we must not tarry, we are already late.."

Aido thought about it for a moment before following them to the entrance of the airport where three limousines were waiting for them. They drove about six miles before parking next to a huge, extravagant mansion. From the outside, Aido could see the ballroom was well lit and there were lots of people in there. The chauffeur opened the door for him and as soon as he stepped out of the limo, all of the women bowed down in respect while the men greeted him. Aido nodded and made his way in the mansion. The inside was very grand, red velvet curtains lined the large windows, pure white sheets covered the tables and chairs, chandeliers sparkled beautifully, there were caterings with delicious cuisines and delicacies from all over the world and everyone was wearing formal attire. Aido walked around and greeted more vampires and even hunters as he made his way towards the table where his father was sitting.

"Hanabusa...welcome back!" said his mother as she stood up and hugged him

Aido hugged her back and smiled at her. "nice to see you again too mother, father."

His father stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "i've heard about your progress in Germany, and i can say..i am very impressed"

Aido forced a smile [..yes..its all about business with you father...]

Someone tapped his back lightly that made him turn around. Akatsuki grinned at him as he messed up his hair. Aido twitched in annoyance but laughed right away. He began to talk to everyone, asking about what he missed while he was away and once again, he forgot about what he truly came back for. Soon, three long tables where put together so that Aido could talk about business again with his sponsors and supporters. And later, the supposed-to-be welcome back party became a business conference.

While they were discussing, a brunette-haired girl walked into the ballroom. Four guys walked behind her, along with a man and a woman. The group made their way through the room and went their separate ways. The boys, as usual, began checking out the females while the adults talked to the head of the hunter association. The girl was left alone and she walked slowly towards an empty table and sat down. She asked a waiter for a drink and looked around the room. When her gaze stopped to look at Aido, her heart darkened.

Aido began to talk about shares and profits when he saw the same girl enter the room. He followed her movements until she sat down on a table at the corner of the room. A feeling pulsed in Aido's heart as he gazed at her. For him, she looked so familiar. Aido excused himself from the group and walked towards her table. From afar, the four boys glared at him hatefully.

"Great..just great. our entire night, ruined.." scowled one of them  
The other sighed. "you haven't seen anything yet. i bet that it wont be longer than five minutes before she comes here and forces us to get back home."

The brunette pushed some stray bangs away from her eyes and sighed. She sipped from her martini and her eyes widened as she saw Aido walking towards her. She looked away from him but felt her annoyance increase when he sat down next to her.

He smiled at her and said, "hey..mind if i sit with you?.."

She hid her eyes behind her hair and didn't respond.

A long, awkward silence came between the two. Aido thought about what to say while she just drank from her liquor.

"um...so..whats your name?" he asked

The girl ignored him and took another sip of her martini before ordering another one. Aido just stared at her as she drank, feeling a bit irritated because of her ignorance. She sighed and stood up and walked away from him without looking back. Aido raised his eyebrow and follows her. She looked behind her and glared at him. "would you care to not follow me?"

Aido staggered back when he heard her voice, his mouth wide open.

The girl rolled her eyes and walked further away from him. Aido shooked his head and continues to follow her wherever she went. She glared at him even more and walked faster, trying to loose him in the crowd. Aido, being the mischievous guy that he is, follows her and ends up blocking her path

Aido smirked at her triumphantly, flicking his blonde hair to the side and looked at her. His smirk disappeared when he recognized her eyes. He stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out something that he thought was impossible.

[..it cant be. this girl looks so different from akuma. but her eyes...they look so much alike..] he thought

then...the unexpected happened

the head of the vampire hunter association came onto the stage and took the mic. She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone. "good evening everyone. As you all know, the senate and the hunter association had set up this party to celebrate the arrival of one of the senate's most hard working vampire in its, community, Aido Hanabusa."

As soon as his name was called, a spotlight focused on him and everyone applauded.

The head of the association cleared her throat to get their attention and continued her announcement. " and, for the hunter association, we made this party in honor of our best hunter, who not only accomplished her missions successfully, but she has also brought down the menace that threatened both the human and vampire society. Please give a round of applause..to Akuma Shiyounin"

Aido's eyes widened as he looked around for her. The spotlight moved away from him and focused on the mysterious girl that was right next to him. Everyone applauded as Aido stared at her, eyes unbelieving. As the speaker proceeded with her other announcements, Aido and Akuma were left alone. Akuma didn't even look at him and began to walk away again. Aido follows her and grabs her wrist, making her stop.

"...your..in the association now huh?.." he said

Akuma glared at him and yanked her wrist away from him. "yeah..so what? what do you care?"

Aido looked down with guilt, but looked at her right away. "..you never told me that you joined.."

Akuma laughed a hollow laugh. "why would i tell you? its not like you would actually give a damn on what i do right?.."

Aido stayed silent as the truth was too hurtful to admit.

"Yeah. I bet your dad got you caught up with thr family business that you don't even care about the people you step on so long as you have power." she scowled

"Its not like that.." he started

"tch. whatever. just go back to your little meeting over there because i know that its a waste of time talking to you.." she said bitterly

She walked outside the ballroom and proceeded into the mansion's gardens. From the corner of her eye, she could clearly see Aido following her again. This time, she ignored him and continued to walk. Aido walked faster and when he caught up with her, he blocked her path again.

Akuma glared at him and tries to push him aside. "what the hell?! get out of my way!"

Aido resists her and touches her cheek gently with one hand. "..listen..i didn't mean to leave you. i swear. I came back for you right? i came back..."

Akuma slapped his hand away and growled at him. "don't touch me. and i don't give a shit if you came back or not. so leave me alone!"

She shoved him aside and walked away. Aido's eyes began to water slightly. He followed her but this time, he turned her around and hugged her tightly. Akuma struggled under his grasp, her eyes started watering too. Aido tightened his hug around her as he heard her silent sobs. Tears fell from Akuma's eyes as she pushed him away. Her breathing was slow and tears continued to fall. "Stop it. Just stop it. Leave me alone!"

Aido watched her run away from him and she disappeared into the gardens. He felt his tears fall as well as he slammed his fist onto the wall. The wall cracked slightly as he got even more mad at himself. He sat down on the ground and cried silently, wishing that he could turn back time and have a second chance. Tsukiko, Aido's sister, went behind the mansion and saw him there. She quickly ran towards him and hugged him comfortingly.

Akuma ran into the garden and stopped to stabilize her breathing. Her heart ached from sadness and frustration. She looked up towards the sky and saw Sirius twinkling above. She closed her eyes and gripped the necklace that Aido gave her before he left tightly.

[..why...did you have to come back...] she thought as more tears fell from her eyes. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and stayed there and wished..that she still has the heart to love him again..

* * *

OUCH. that kinda stings huh? but its only natural for her to get mad at him. pls wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next and dont forget to review~ ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!! \\(^_^)//

* * *

Chapter 5

Akuma opened her eyes slowly and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily and tried to go back to sleep. She groaned and sat up and looked around and found herself in her own apartment. She then gazed on her bedside table and saw a small note there, which she picked up and read,

"_next time, try to sleep when you're **actually **in your room and **not **in a bush" from: robby_

Akuma smiled and giggled. She got up and went to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she got out and fixed her things in her back before going out her room only to find...

"What do you want aido?" she said coldly.

Aido looked down. "..um.."

Akuma rolled her eyes and walked right by him, not even looking at him. Aido felt his heart break as he turned around to see her walk away. He took a deep breath and ran to her side and stopped her in her tracks.

"hey! what the hell is your problem?!" she complained

"akuma, please listen.." he begged

Akuma glared at him. "why should i?!"

"because it's important and would you mind not get angry for a minute?!" he yelled

"why wouldnt i get angry?! you're making me late for class just so that you can say "im sorry"?! and then you think i'll forgive you just like that?!" she yelled back

"that's not what i mean! im trying-"

"would you to **please **shut up!" demanded someone.

Both of them stared at the voice belonged to, and obviously it would be from Cole. Cole glared at Aido hatefully and walked to stand in between him and Akuma. "back off jackass and leave her alone.."

"GAH! what' sup with you people?! you weren't like this before..." said Aido

Ken laughed a hollow laugh. "yeah..well, you weren't this much of a jerk before too.."

Aido blinked and looked away. [..i just had to open my mouth..]

Akuma rolled her eyes again and walked passed the two boys. Ken watched her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her the other way.

"hey!! what are you doing nii-san? i have a mission to do!!" she complained.

Ken looked behind him and nodded at Cole. Cole nodded back and dragged Aido the opposite direction. Aido's eyes widened but he didn't struggle. He felt that whatever is happening, the guys might be desperate..or this is just a sign that he's gonna get killed.

* * *

Cole made Aido sit down in his chair in his apartment. He sat in the adjacent chair near him and looked at him straight in the eye. Aido gulped nervously and tried not to look away. Cole crossed his arms infront of his chest and sighed. "We need your help.."

Aido's eyed widened and his mouth fell open. "wh-what? you n-need me?" he stuttered

Cole rolled his eyes. "yes moron...we need **your **help. so are you gonna help us or not?"

"That depends..what is it?" he asked

Cole twitched and held back the urge to punch aido in the face. "what else would it be about?! do i need to spell it out for you?!"

Aido blinked and looked at him with a confused expression. Cole slapped his forehead. "A-K-U-M-A S-H-I-Y-O-U-N-I-N"

Aido laughed. "ohhh...i get it.."

Cole got a stress ball and started squeezing it tightly. "now that our idiotic guessing game is over..can you help us?"

"Of course. but kindly enlighten me of this favor that your asking" he replied

Cole looked away and sighed again. "..though we like it that our little sister doesn't favor you anymore, we don't like what she is becoming. To think our Akuma could actually kill any vampire that she is assigned to kill in less than an hour, and if that vampire is lucky, it could live for two more hours before she comes to kill it..."

Aido glared at him. "..excuse me?! we vampires are not objects, so the term "**it**" isn't appropriate.."

Cole rolled his eyes. "...whatever...back to the problem..we really miss our hyperactive, happy, annoying but cute sister. She lets business be her first priority and.. *sigh* ..but you get my point right? we just want the real Akuma back.."

Aido looked down guiltily. ".so do i.."

"So...is that a deal?" asked Cole, reaching out a hand

Aido smiled and immediately shook his hand in agreement. He sat back down and relaxed, finally he had someone who can help him. But he still felt sad as he remembered what she told him yesterday night. Cole watched him closely, thinking, hoping that he wont regret ever asking him this favor anytime soon.

* * *

Akuma flipped into the air and slashed off the head of a level E. She turned around just in time to dodge an attack from behind and sliced through another level E. She wiped the sweat out of her forehead as she slices through more level E's that came out to attack her. One of them managed to slash her arm as she beheaded it. She winced as blood flowed out from the cut and tried not to pass out. She ignored the pain and continued in doing her mission, killing more level E's and losing more blood.

"..Damn.." she said as she felt her head spin. She leaned on a tree for support as she also felt her legs weakening. Blood continued to flow out of her wound and the remaining level E's inhaled the scent and were now creeping towards her.

* * *

Aido walked passed the park at slightly the same time. He was in a very good mood until he heard clangs of metal and faint screaching of pain. He creeped through the bushes and gazed at the scene. His eyes widened when he saw Akuma's bleeding arm and tries to look away as his eyes glowed bright crimson. He heard her cringe in pain and forced himself to look back, only to see her being surrounded my level E's. He fisted his hands and leaped out of the bushes, freezing every single level E he could find. Akuma felt her head boil at the mear sight of him, but the feeling of her body weakening made her slightly grateful that Aido came along. When he killed the last one, he looked around to face her. Akuma was already on the ground, breathing heavily, her arm stained with blood. Her face was pale and she could barely move as most of the blood seeped out. Aido quickly but gently picked her up and ran to the hospital. Akuma wasnt in the right condition to yell at him or to push him away,but something in her heart just doesn want to stop creating that weird feeling when he carried her. Once admitted, he entered her room and layed her down gently on the bed. Akuma stared at him but felt her eyes getting heavy. Aido smiled and stroked her hair. She flinched when he touched her hair and looked at him meaning fully.

"..oh..right...sorry.." he said as he realized that it was too early for her to accept him right now. He got up and asked her if he could borrow her phone in order to inform her brothers where she is. She nodded and watched him as he called them. After calling, he looked around the first aid cabinet and brought out some bandages. He then sat down next to her and raised her arm gently.

"..um..would it be alright..if i bandaged our arm..?" he asked

Akuma looked away but nodded. Aido smiled and began wrapping her arm gently with the bandage and lowering it gently when he was finished. At that time, Akuma already had an i.v on her hand so that they could give her blood. They stayed in that room in silence all throughout the day. There were times..when Aido tried to talk to her, but failing in all attempts. He didnt really mind, since it was obvious why. Soon, Ken arrived and went in her room. When Aido saw him, he stood up immediately and walked towards him.

"please..take good care of her.." he whispered to him as he walked outside. Ken watched him go and gazed at Akuma. Her eyes were slightly wet, something like she was trying not to cry. She looked up at him and he sat down and hugged her gently, trying not to hit the i.v.

"..he saved me." she mumbled as she hugged him tightly. Ken stroked her hair and hugged her back as he saw Aido walking away from the window. He honeslty felt bad for the guy..or vampire. He followed him until he got onto his car and drove away. Akuma was already asleep at that point. Ken layed her down on the soft pillow and turned off the lights. With one last look before getting her something to eat, he sighed as he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

[..soon..everything will be alright..] he thought as he closed the door softly.

* * *

END! pls review and thanks for reading!


End file.
